


Autumn Leaves

by pinkdiamonds



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Dead Character, Drabble, M/M, Protective Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 19:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17730929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkdiamonds/pseuds/pinkdiamonds
Summary: It was Daniel’s second Autumn since he’d lost Jack.





	Autumn Leaves

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a wall by the very talented Antares.

It was Daniel’s second Autumn since he’d lost Jack. It was his favorite time of the year and he was in the habit of taking long walks and finding different parks in the small New England college town he’d moved to after he left the program.

When people passed and saw the melancholy man, Daniel never noticed. He never noticed the admiring looks he got either. 

Had Daniel been a tiny bit more observant and not lost in his memories, he might have noticed the silent figure that was always with him. Dressed in BDU’s and carrying a P-90, Jack shadowed his every move. Still watching and protecting as best he could. And still loving.


End file.
